1. Field
This relates to a cooking device, and more particularly, to a cooking device with a lamp for illuminating a cooking space.
2. Background
In general, a cooking device is a device for cooking food, and may include, for example, a conventional oven, a convection oven, a microwave oven, a combination microwave/convection oven and the like. Recently, microwave oven ranges have become available. These ranges cook food using microwave and/or high temperature heat simultaneously or selectively.
Typically, in devices for cooking food using microwaves as a heat source, a lighting unit is installed at an outer surface of a cavity that defines a cooking space. The lighting unit is positioned so as to avoid any risk in safety due to, for example, sparks generated when the lighting unit is influenced by microwaves. However, if external shocks are exerted on the cavity, these external shocks may be transmitted to the lighting unit, and may damage or disable the lighting unit. For example, if the lighting unit includes a lamp having a filament, the filament may become thin due to exposure to high temperatures. If an external shock is exerted on the lamp, the filament may be disconnected or damaged. The external shock may include, for example, a shock generated when a door of the cooking device is opened or closed, a shock generated when the cooking device collides with other devices, a shock caused by a vibration generated when the cooking device operates, and other such sources of external shock.